Conventional golf club sets typically include one or more metal-woods and one or more irons. Among the differences between metal-woods and irons is the construction of the club head. In particular, metal-woods are regularly constructed with a large bulbous head that is often hollow, and has a relatively vertical forward face. On the other hand, irons are regularly constructed with a plate-like shape that often has a slanted forward face. Metal-woods tend to provide a greater maximum driving potential due to their hollow construction and deformable face cup, whereas irons tend to provide a greater loft potential due to their slanted forward face.
In addition to metal-woods and irons, there is also a hybrid club (e.g., a utility club). A hybrid club is characterized by a club head that combines the bulbous and hollow construction of a metal-wood head with the slanted forward face of an iron head. As a result, hybrid club heads tend to provide both a longer maximum drive potential and a higher loft potential.
A drawback of hybrid clubs, however, is that the club heads are relatively large. In particular, because of the combination of a hollow body construction and a slanted forward face, hybrid club heads tend to sequentially increase in size as the loft angle of the club heads increases. Many players find the increasingly large heads of hybrids clubs unappealing. Unfortunately, simply decreasing the size of the hybrid club heads tends to result in significant changes to the performance of the club heads. In particular, decreasing the size of a hybrid club head will alter a number of performance characteristics such as the center of gravity, the moment of inertia (MOI), and the swingweighting.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a set of hybrid golf club heads that have a more visually appealing sizing, while at the same time not sacrificing the performance characteristic of the club heads.